


Who's The Bad Influence

by robindrake93



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Pack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Prostate Milking, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: A (good) day in the life of Joseph Kavinsky.





	Who's The Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea that Kavinsky isn't quite as much of an addict as Ronan thinks he is. Because the story is told from Ronan's POV, all we see is Kavinsky doing drugs because that's all Ronan sees.
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black. Don't reupload/repost my fics.

  
Joseph woke up in a pile of warm bodies. He pulled himself out of the pile and directly onto the floor. With his face on the floor, Joseph thought that it was time to dream up a bigger bed. And that maybe carpet would be a better floor option than tile. He rightened himself then padded into the adjoined bathroom to piss. 

When he was done he washed his hands. Joseph looked at his bedhead and tried to style it into something cooler but somehow only managed to make it look less cute. His gaze landed on his eyes. The shadows around them were so dark he looked like Ronan had punched him in the face again. Joseph bit his tongue at the thought of Ronan fucking Lynch. 

Yeah, no. If he wanted to make it to school in time to wipe the smirk off his chemistry teacher’s face with his test score then he couldn’t afford to be thinking of Ronan. Otherwise, Joseph would wind up right back in that bed and the house rule was that no one left the bed until everyone orgasmed. 

Back in his bedroom, Joseph found the pieces to a clean uniform. The pants were a bit tight around the hips but otherwise fit (and made his ass look great) and the shirt was so big it showed off his slender collarbones. The fits told him that pants belonged to Swan and the shirt to Prokopenko. It took some digging to find socks that were his in what had become the communal sock drawer. 

“Jo?” A sleepy voice that sounded like Jiang came from the bed. “Would you make some coffee?”

“Sure, Jiang.” Joseph pocketed Skov’s pack of cigarettes then headed out of the bedroom. He kept an eye out for his mother but wasn’t overly concerned about running into her. Joseph made her with an off switch and he made use of that 99% of the time. He only switched her on (so that she was a real person) when he needed her for something he couldn’t do himself. It was diabolical and morally wrong but Joseph didn’t want to live in a foster home after killing his parents at twelve years old, so he did what he had to. The Dream versions of them were so much better than the real life ones had been. 

In the kitchen he got the coffee pot running and poured himself a glass of white wine. Joseph took his wine outside and sat on the hanging porch swing. He surveyed his backyard and the forest that pushed right up against the manicured lawn. A pair of ravens looked down at him from the trees and gossiped to each other. Joseph sipped his wine and felt his head clear a little. He lit up a cigarette and drew his legs up underneath him. It was a nice day. Maybe he would get through it without wanting to kill himself. 

Five minutes later, Jiang came out of the house. The uniform pants looked like his but the shirt was a smidge too short and showed off a stripe of midriff. Unlike Joseph, he actually wore his tie. He held a cup of coffee in both hands. Jiang kissed Joseph’s cheek then sat down beside him on the swing. “How many years have I known you now, and I still can’t believe you’re a morning person.” 

Joseph nudged Jiang with his elbow. He was not a morning person and it surprised even him that he was awake to make it to school on time. “I’ve got shit to do today.” 

“Hoping to see a certain raven boy?” Jiang teased. He gave Joseph a sly look over his coffee mug. 

Joseph didn’t try to deny it. His Dream Pack knew that he had a thing for Lynch. “If he shows for anything except Latin.” He took a drag off the cigarette and blew the smoke away from Jiang. “What’s today?”

“Wednesday, I think.” 

“He’s got tennis today then. He might show for that.” Joseph thought about Ronan’s ass in those tight tennis shorts. He thought about how sometimes you could see the outline of Ronan’s dick. His mouth watered. Joseph was pretty sure that Ronan wore a size too small because normal tennis shorts didn’t look as hot on anyone as they did Ronan. 

“He usually does if you’re there to watch him,” Jiang pointed out. He smirked as though he knew what Joseph was thinking. “Want to go back to bed, love?” 

Joseph shook his head even though the offer was tempting. “I’ve got things beside Lynch to take care of.”

“Chemistry?” 

“Yeah.” Joseph flicked the ashes off his cigarette. It was almost gone. 

“When is that dumbass going to accept that you’re smarter than him?” Jiang finished his coffee and stood up. “Drink your wine and let’s get those lazy asses out of bed so you don’t miss your test.”

Joseph snuffed the cigarette butt in an ashtray. He drank the rest of his wine in two gulps. Then he got up and followed Jiang into the house. 

Swan was smoking in the kitchen. 

“Not in the house, asshole,” Joseph scolded.

Swan rolled his eyes. He snuffed the cigarette out on his arm. “You two were having a moment. It was cute. I didn’t want to interrupt.” Swan brushed the ash away then rolled the sleeve of his sweater down to cover the burn. His eyes dared one of them to say something about it.

Jiang went back to the bedroom without a word.

Joseph wondered how he went so wrong with Swan. Prokopenko and Jiang were such good copies, his favorites if he was being honest. Skov was a good copy (maybe too good; he was still a huge asshole sometimes) even though he felt the effects of substances a lot faster and harder than the rest of them. Swan had a ton of issues that ranged from eating disorders to blatant self harm to an opioid addiction. It made sense in a way because of the four of them, Swan was the only one who had committed suicide. “You eat anything?”

Swan raised a delicate eyebrow. “Did you?”

Joseph grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter and took a bite. Then he handed it to Swan. 

Swan looked like Joseph was offering him a venomous snake instead of food. Reluctantly he accepted the apple and took a small bite out of it. 

Joseph didn’t move until Swan swallowed. 

“Happy?” Swan asked bitterly. He set the partially eaten apple on the counter. 

“Never,” Joseph said seriously. He swept out of the room. Something definitely went wrong when Joseph remade that one. 

In the bedroom, Proko and Jiang were dragging Skov out of bed by his ankles. “Get up, you lazy lump!” Jiang shouted. 

“Fuck off!” Skov yelled back. “I’ll go in later!” He clung to one end of the mattress. There was a pillow over his head. 

Joseph rolled his eyes. He watched the three of them struggle for a bit. Skov wasn’t a morning person. Especially since he was usually hung over or still drunk by the time school started. It was easy to tell which of them died via overdose. “Leave him here. We’re gonna be late. Proko, get some fucking clothes on.” Joseph turned to Skov. “You better get the fuck outta my bed by the time I get back. And change the sheets when you get up.” 

Skov groaned but he gave Joseph a thumbs up. 

“Where the fuck is my shirt?” Proko called from the closet.

“Just wear Skov’s shirt!” Joseph yelled back. He grabbed a jacket off the back of a chair and slipped it on. This one might actually be his; it fit well in the shoulders. 

“Stop with the yelling,” Skov groaned. 

Jiang hit him with a pillow. He grabbed his bookbag off the floor and dug through it for his car keys. “I’m leaving. Have fun being late, idiots!” 

Joseph picked up a bag, checked inside it, and put it back down. Skov’s bag. He picked up another one and this one actually had his history report in it so it was probably his. “Proko, come on, man!” He stuffed his feet into his sneakers without bothering to untie them first. 

Prokopenko came out of the closet with his tie undone and his shoes in his hand but otherwise looking good. “Just go without me. I’ll catch up.” To the room he said, “Where the hell is my phone?” 

Swan came in and rolled his eyes at the sight of them. He looked very well put together with the bow tie around his neck and his hair slicked back. He was one of a handful of students who had opted for the bowtie instead of a traditional tie because he didn’t want to be dragged around by his neck like everyone else did. Joseph would have thought this was his fault but Swan had been like that before he died too. “Your phones in my car, Proko.” He grabbed his keys off the ring and walked out. 

Proko followed behind him. “Jo, grab my bag for me!” 

“It’s in my car, moron!” Swan yelled back. 

Joseph checked his bag again, saw his phone in it, and walked out after them. Quickly. If he ran it would seem like he really cared about going to school and he couldn’t give anyone that impression. Joseph locked the door on the way out and noted that Jiang was already gone. 

Swan and Proko were fighting over whose keys belonged to whose car (they were idiots for buying identical cars) and didn’t even look up as Joseph walked past them. 

Joseph slid behind the wheel of his white mitsubishi and turned it on. The engine purred and the seats vibrated with it. He smiled as he threw it in drive and sped off down the street. When he wasn’t racing, Joseph was a slightly better driver. He drove past a stop sign without slowing down. Slightly better, anyway. 

He made it to school a few minutes before the bell rang. Joseph checked the parking lot and saw that Ronan’s car was parked in its assigned space. Sweet. Joseph went through the first few classes without seeing any sign of Ronan but that wasn’t unusual. Ronan wasn’t in any AP classes except for Latin. Morning classes passed quickly and Joseph breezed through the chemistry test. He finished it early and spent the rest of class drawing obscene doodles and writing out the chemical recipe for methamphetamine in the margins. Let the fucker figure that one out. 

The lunch hour yielded better results when it came to Ronan. Which meant that Joseph got to see him but still didn’t talk to him. 

Ronan and his raven pack sat on the school stairs with their food. The raven pack consisted of Ronan and two, sometimes three, other boys. Richard Gansey III, Adam Parrish, and one that they just called Noah. Noah was Something Else but Joseph hadn’t figured out what that something else was yet. Probably not a dream thing. He didn’t have enough substance. 

Joseph and his Dream Pack sat on the low wall that surrounded the parking lot. They were twenty feet from the building, which meant that technically they could smoke. Or at least, that no one was going to get on them about smoking too close to the building. Joseph sat on the wall and rolled his sleeves up. His body vibrated with the excitement of having Ronan so close, of having him within view. He wanted to talk to him, he wanted to hold his hand. 

Jiang stood on the parking lot side of the wall. He leaned close to Joseph. “Someone’s pining,” he sang. 

“Go fuck yourself,” Joseph said but didn’t argue the point. He was pining. God, he had it so bad for Lynch. 

Jiang laughed so loud that the raven pack stopped talking to look at them. 

Joseph flipped them off. 

Ronan flipped him off back. 

Well, that was practically an entire conversation right there. Joseph willed himself not to blush. He pushed his sunglasses up to cover his eyes. 

“Jesus Christ,” Skov muttered. Like he got to talk. Lunch today was mac n cheese and the sounds he made while he was eating it were pornographic. He’d shown up for lunch because that was the one class he didn’t want to miss. 

Joseph dropped one foot down to kick him in the side of the head. He yanked his foot back before Skov could pull him off the wall. “Shut up.” With his sunglasses on, Joseph was free to look at Ronan all he wanted to though he made sure to never face him directly. Except of course when Ronan looked over at their group. Then Joseph made a V with his fingers and stuck his tongue between it. 

Parrish turned tomato red. 

Dick looked scandalized. He started talking quickly to Ronan. 

Ronan’s lips twitched in a smile that didn’t quite make it onto his face. His gaze lingered on Joseph, only looking away when Dick snapped his fingers in Ronan’s face. 

Joseph frowned. “I don’t get it.” 

Proko, who hadn’t been watching the exchange at all and was facing the parking lot, shrugged. “Lynch cares about what Dick thinks of him.” 

“But why does he just…” Joseph’s phone beeped before he could finish that thought. There was a text from someone wanting to buy from him. Joseph kicked Skov lightly. “Hey, you and Swan go take care of this.”

Skov pulled the headphones off of Swan. 

“What?” Swan grabbed them back. He settled them around his neck. 

“We got a run,” Skov said. He mournfully threw away what was left of his lunch.

Swan stood up and brushed the gravel off his ass. He held a hand out to Joseph. 

Joseph handed him the requested baggie. In big block letters the bag said _drugs_ in Bulgarian. “Make sure they pay me for last time too.” 

Skov saluted him as they left for one of the private corners Joseph used to sell to people. 

Joseph swung his legs over the parking lot side of the wall. His back was to the raven pack.

Proko walked up between his legs and stopped just short of rubbing their crotches together. With the wall, they were about the same height. They didn’t kiss but Joseph could see in Proko’s eyes that he wanted to kiss Joseph.

Jiang leaned against the wall from the school side. He pressed his arm against Joseph’s arm. “Bet you can’t get him off without the raven pack noticing,” he said to Proko.

“Wait what?” Joseph turned his head to see where Ronan was at.

“You’re on.” Proko took to the challenge immediately. He palmed Joseph’s crotch and rubbed until he was hard.

Joseph only got a glimpse of Ronan - not watching them - before Jiang turned Joseph’s face back towards Proko. “No looking, love, or they’ll really know what’s happening.”

Proko unzipped Joseph’s pants and took his cock out. He spat into his hand. His movements were precise, no playing around now. Proko used every trick he knew to get Joseph off as quickly as possible.

Joseph tipped his head back in pleasure. The sunglasses nearly fell off his head. He bit his tongue hard to keep the moans from being heard. His hips twitched up.

“Stay still, Jo,” Jiang whispered. His lips brushed Joseph’s ear. “You wouldn’t want Ronan to know how desperate you are for it.”

Proko lightly scraped his nails along the underside of Joseph’s cock. He smirked while he did it. 

Joseph bit his lip so hard it bled. 

“He’s watching you,” Jiang whispered.

Joseph came embarrassingly fast. His face was red and his legs felt weak. He stifled the moan he wanted to let out. His hands shook. “Mother fucker,” Joseph cursed.

Proko tucked him back into his pants. He’d managed to do that without spilling a drop of cum onto Joseph’s black pants. Proko did, however, wipe his hand off on the inside of Joseph’s shirt. Like an asshole. But it wasn’t like he could just lick it off in public.

The bell rang before Swan and Skov got back. Joseph eased off the wall and nearly fell when his legs almost gave out. They had to walk up the stairs to go back into the building and now the whole raven pack was watching them, including Noah.

“Are you drunk?” Third asked in that condescending tone he saved for Joseph.

Joseph looked between him and Ronan. “Exceedingly,” he lied. He reached for Proko and held onto him to keep himself steady. Jesus fucking Christ no wonder they thought so poorly of him.

Jiang laughed and laughed on Joseph’s other side. He wiped away tears.

Out of nowhere, Noah started laughing too.

It provided good distraction to Dick and Parrish.

Ronan raised an eyebrow. 

Joseph made a crude gesture and grinned.

“Couldn’t you wait until tonight?” Ronan asked. His tone didn’t change from its normal timbre but his blue eyes were amused.

Joseph shrugged. His grin widened. 

Dick looked between the two of them, his attention snapped back now that Ronan spoke. “What happens tonight?”

The bell rang again, which meant they were late.

Joseph felt like he was flying. As they went into the building, Joseph heard Dick questioning Ronan about tonight. Some of his good mood disappeared. Why couldn’t they just get off Ronan’s ass about hanging out with Joseph? 

Classes went slower after lunch, like they always did. Joseph’s mind drifted to thoughts of Ronan. Ronan, for all the pain in the ass that he was, was the safest topic to think of. He started planning for the evening. If Ronan was coming over, Joseph would need to dream up some of the beer he liked so much. Joseph wasn’t in the mood for a full-blown party but the Dream Pack would be there for sure. Maybe the clearing Joseph kept his cars in? They could play among the cars for a while then fuck in a back seat. It was a full moon tonight and Joseph wanted to see Ronan’s full moon. 

Oh god that was awful. 

Joseph snickered at himself. He sent a discreet text with the details of tonight to the Dream Pack. 

The last hour of the day was tennis for Ronan and various classes for the Dream Pack. On this day in particular, they all skipped class so that Joseph wouldn’t be alone while he watched Ronan play tennis. They hiked out to the cluster of picnic tables that stood about thirty feet from the tennis court and got comfortable. 

Joseph and Proko sat on top of the table, back to back. Proko didn’t want to watch Ronan. 

Jiang and Skov sat on the benches. Jiang spread out his homework. He liked watching but he had things to do. 

The minute they got to their table, Swan sat down in the grass and put his headphones on. If he could, Swan would never surface from his music-and-opioid thoughts. 

“Well, he’s catholic right?” Skov asked, picking up the conversation where they’d left off earlier. He took a Tupperware container from his bookbag. There were pot brownies inside.

Joseph tore his eyes from Ronan to look at Skov. “He goes to church.” Joseph didn’t know much about church himself. What he knew of religion, he thought was stupid. 

“He’s catholic,” Jiang confirmed. He smiled at Joseph. “I talk to Matthew. Baby Lynch.” 

Skov nodded. “Catholic guilt,” he said as though that answered anything. 

Joseph frowned. “What the fuck is catholic guilt?” 

Skov took another bite of brownie. “Catholics are real big on making people feel like shit for the things they do. Homosexuality is solidly in the ‘you’re going to hell’ category. Ronan’s probably had it drilled into his head since he was a kid that gay equals bad. And not just a bad thing to do but he’s a bad person for doing it.” 

“Or _thinking_ about doing it,” Proko added. He took one of the brownies.

Skov nodded. “That too.” 

Joseph’s frown deepened. Some things were falling into place for him and he did not like it. How was he supposed to erase a lifetime of brainwashing? 

Jiang put a hand on Joseph’s shoulder to get his attention. “I know you think Ronan and Gansey are fucking but you’re probably Ronan’s first ever lover, period, Joseph.” 

Joseph liked the sound of that but he didn’t really believe it. He _couldn’t_ believe it. God, he wanted a pill. He looked at Ronan again, over at the tennis court in those stupid ass-hugging shorts that showed off toned calves. Joseph didn’t know why Ronan put up with playing tennis. Dick probably got him to do it.

“So he’s got catholic guilt to deal with,” Skov continued, “and on top of his friends and family disapproving of you and your lifestyle.” 

“Deathstyle,” Swan muttered. Joseph didn’t realize he’d been listening to the conversation. 

Skov nodded. No one argued with Swan. “Poor boys’ probably more of a mess than even you think, Joseph.” 

“I didn’t think you’d get as far as you have with him,” Proko chimed in. He lit a cigarette and passed it to Joseph. “Not that your seduction skills are bad, but you’ve got so much actively working against you with that one.”

Joseph declined the pot brownies when they were offered to him. He left the cigarette hanging from his lip as he watched Ronan openly. His eyes followed the movements of Ronan’s body as he played but his mind wasn’t focusing much on the here and now. He was analyzing everything that Ronan ever said or did. Now that he knew this, Joseph decided, he would have to adjust accordingly. Proko was right; it was a miracle that Joseph had managed to hook Ronan when he spent a good amount of time making fun of his sexuality. 

Ronan and Dick played the game for an hour before the school bell rang to signal the end of the day. Joseph had no clue who won but they both seemed to be in good moods. Dick clasped Ronan on the back and kept his hand there as they walked towards the locker rooms. 

Joseph was half tempted to follow them. But Ronan barely looked at him when school was in session. He wouldn’t be up for any shenanigans. When Ronan was out of sight, he stood up and stretched. “Let’s get out of here. I’ve got shit to do.” 

Jiang cleaned up his homework. He tapped the top of Swan’s head to get his attention. 

Skov stuffed the Tupperware back into his book bag. He stood up and burped loudly.

“Gross, Skov,” Swan grimaced. He dusted the grass off his ass. 

Proko put an arm around Joseph’s shoulders as they walked to the parking lot. He chewed on his lip. 

Joseph watched him. “Got something to say, Proko?” 

“Nah.” Proko shook his head. He walked Joseph to his car and held the door open for him. “I think it’s gonna rain tonight.” 

Joseph looked at the sky. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, which meant jack shit. He raised an eyebrow. “Then stay home.” He slid into the driver's seat. 

Proko leaned down and pressed his lips to Joseph’s temple. 

Joseph swatted him away. “Gay.”

Proko didn’t look upset by the label like Ronan always did. “Text us if you’re spending the whole night out there with him.”

“You keeping the others home too?” 

They watched the other three drive away at breakneck speeds. Proko shrugged. “They can come home early. It’s not like you’ll notice them once Ronan gets there.”

True. Joseph started the car. “Fine, mom. I’ll text you my plans.”

Proko finally stepped away from the car. 

Joseph pulled the door shut. He didn’t go home first. If he needed anything he could dream it. Or pull it out of one of the other cars in the clearing. 

The clearing that Joseph kept his cars on was deep in the foothills of Henrietta and was private property that he owned. No one except the Dream Pack and Ronan knew what he used it for. Joseph had left some nasty surprises in the surrounding woods for people who wandered by and weren’t invited. Best damn security there was. 

Joseph parked next to one of hundreds of white Mitsubishi’s. He planned everything from which car they’d fuck in to which car they would blow up. The good thing about dream things was that they didn’t need maintenance so whatever he left in the cars would stay fresh. Like the beer he was pulling out of the back of one of them. 

Before Ronan got there, Joseph did a line of coke. He didn’t want to fall asleep. Tonight would be an all nighter.

Sometimes Ronan came for just a fight or just a fuck. Sometimes he came for both. Joseph wouldn’t know which until Ronan got there, until he could see the way Ronan held himself and the wildness in his blue eyes. Joseph thought it would be just a fuck today. Unless something had gone horribly wrong between lunch and now; and sometimes it did. 

When he got three chimes indicating incoming texts, Joseph wasn’t overly surprised. Proko had convinced everyone else to stay home too. It would be a party of two. That was fine. 

While Joseph waited for Ronan, he did more coke. He was bored with the waiting and he still had a few hours left. If Ronan showed. But he said he would. Joseph cut that line of thought off. If he went down that mental path, he’d drive himself up a wall. He turned up the music so that he didn’t have to hear himself think. 

Joseph passed the time daydreaming in the back of one of the cars. Daydreaming was like normal dreaming except Joseph couldn’t take anything back with him. But he was working on that, alright? Because it would be cool to be able to make things without being deadass unconscious. 

When he heard the roar of Ronan’s BMW, Joseph sat up. He hopped out of the car and checked his hair in the side mirror. He took a second to look into his eyes and was pleased to find that his pupils were drug dilated. It was a sexy look, aright. Ronan seemed to like it, anyway. By the time the BMW actually pulled into the clearing, Joseph was hopped up and ready to go. 

Ronan looked like he was still in a good mood. But he was making a beeline for Joseph, his entire body moving with _intent_. 

Joseph met him halfway. The kiss they shared was all teeth and tongues. Joseph’s hands found Ronan’s waist and he unclipped the keys from his belt loop. He threw the keys in a random direction and cackled. 

Ronan growled. The next second, his fist collided with Joseph’s stomach. 

Joseph wheezed and kept laughing. 

“Asshole,” Ronan said without any anger. You didn’t get to be friends with Joseph without this shit happening on the regular. 

But Joseph wasn’t one to take a hit without giving one back. He got Ronan in the face and popped his knuckle on Ronan’s jaw. It hurt but it would be worth it for the bruise that was sure to form on Ronan’s face. A mark that Joseph was there. 

They scuffled, then, but it wasn’t with the usual anger. It was just two dogs play fighting. They landed a few hits, snapped their teeth. 

Until Joseph tripped Ronan.

They didn’t make it to a car but Joseph was good at improv. Joseph crawled up behind Ronan and half on top of him in an imitation of mounting. He dragged Ronan’s shirt up his back and then over his head. 

Ronan shifted his shoulders so the shirt fell around his wrists. He made no move to further remove it from his person nor to shake Joseph off. He spoke the loudest when he wasn’t using his words.

Joseph heard him loud and clear. He scraped his nails along Ronan’s tattoo and then around to his front. They both still wore their school uniforms and Joseph made quick work of getting Ronan’s pants down to his knees. These didn’t come off entirely either. He doubled over and bit the tattoo, just to be a brat, while he worked at getting his own too-tight pants off. Joseph carried lube in his pocket. It wasn’t often that Ronan bottomed for him even though it was obvious to Joseph that he really, _really_ liked it. 

Ronan growled at him. 

Joseph tore open the first packet of lube. That one, he poured between Ronan’s ass cheeks so that it dripped over his hole. The second packet was used to coat his own cock. Joseph slicked himself up and pressed the head of his cock against Ronan’s hole. He didn’t ask if Ronan was ready or if he wanted to back out. Joseph pushed into Ronan’s body and his breath was stolen by just how tight and hot Ronan was. God, he felt so good no matter how many times they did this. 

Ronan took Joseph’s cock like he was made for it. He moaned, low in his throat, and his body tensed around Joseph. His hips rocked back, already raring to go. He tipped his head back. 

Joseph shifted his angle and reached for Ronan’s throat. He curled his fingers around the column of his neck, nails digging into flesh. Joseph knew how long he could keep his hold on Ronan’s throat before Ronan passed out (and subsequently died). He released just before the first happened. 

Ronan went face down, ass up. His arms prevented him from eating dirt. He gasped in air, shallow at first and then deeper as he got his breath back.

Joseph doubled over Ronan’s back, planted his hands in the dirt on either side of Ronan. He was practically on his toes, fucking into Ronan like an animal. Joseph’s hips snapped in a relentless rhythm. He made sure that every thrust was well-aimed. One of the things Joseph loved about Ronan was that he could cum without any stimulation to his cock. All Joseph had to do was milk his prostate and soon enough, Ronan would cum. 

In the meantime, Ronan’s cock leaked an obscene amount of precum onto the dirt. It was always lovely to watch that pretty cock drip and Joseph was only a little sad he was missing the show. Ronan’s body clenched around Joseph with every pull out and welcomed him back in with every thrust. He rocked his hips back with every thrust, grunted and moaned like an animal as they went at it. 

It was appropriate; Joseph always felt wilder around Ronan. By now, he had worked up a good sweat and was hot in his skin. His world had narrowed to his body and the boy beneath him, around his cock. Joseph wasn’t going to hold out for much longer. Ronan was too good, too perfect, too much. He growled low in his throat, a possessive sound. 

Ronan shivered beneath him. He reached around and grasped a handful of Joseph’s hair. “Cum in me.”

And oh, that was unfair. How could Joseph ever resist such a command? He came, filled Ronan with his seed, as though Joseph had been waiting for permission. Joseph tensed through his release, stayed stock still, every muscle straining as he came. When he finished, Joseph kneeled back some and slapped Ronan’s flank. The sound echoed. 

Ronan’s skin began to redden where Joseph had hit it. He moaned in response to the smack, pushed back against Joseph’s cock again. “K, get me off.”

“Sure thing, princess.” Joseph was still hard. He had a couple of minutes before he would soften too much to be of use. Though he was sensitive, Joseph pulled out. He slammed back in. He gripped Ronan’s hips hard and fucked in fast and deep. 

Ronan’s orgasm hit fast and hard. His body clenched around Joseph’s cock. He shuddered and let out a broken moan as he came. 

Joseph pulled out of that sweet body. He used his shirt to wipe his dick clean. He kept an eye on Ronan, watched the way his cum leaked out of Ronan. God. That was sexy. Joseph wondered if Ronan would go for wearing a plug and keeping Joseph’s cum in him for hours. Joseph shivered at the thought. As arousing as it was, though, his dick had other plans. He was already going soft. 

Ronan kneeled in the dirt. He made a face. “You got a towel or something?”

“Or something,” Joseph echoed. He stood up and pulled his pants back up. Another bonus to topping was that cleanup was minimal. “I suppose you’ll be wanting another beer?”

It was supposed to be sarcasm but Ronan said “Yeah.”

So Joseph walked back to the car with the cooler. He grabbed two beers and an Aglionby sweater. Couldn’t quite remember whose sweater it was but they weren’t getting it back for a long time. Not now that it would smell like Ronan and sex. Joseph tossed the sweater at Ronan. He sat back against the hood of another car and popped the tab of his beer, eyes averted to give Ronan some privacy. 

Ronan cleaned up and joined Joseph at the car. He tossed the sweater onto the roof of the car. Then he accepted the offered beer. Ronan could drink like a fish and show very little effect. It may have had something to do with his Irish heritage. But once the alcohol hit, it really hit him. Ronan didn’t say anything explicitly but Joseph was led to believe that he blacked out and didn’t recall a damn thing. “It’s a full moon tonight.” Ronan pointed out.

Joseph followed his gaze. The moon was a pale disk in the sky. As it got darker, it would get brighter. Especially since there wasn't any cloud cover. “Good thing too, cause we’re just getting started.” He grinned at Ronan. 

Ronan knocked Joseph with his shoulder. His face was pink but he looked pleased. “Whatever.” He hid his smile behind his beer. 

Joseph pulled out his phone and sent a message to the Dream Pack to let them know he wouldn’t be home till morning. He caught Ronan watching him. “You gonna let your owner know you’ll be out all night?”

Ronan shrugged. “He’ll figure it out.”

Joseph was irked that Ronan didn’t disagree about Three Dicks owning him. He pinned Ronan to the car and kissed him. When he pulled back, he gestured to the field of cars. “Let’s light one of these bitches on fire.” 

Ronan rolled his eyes but he was grinning. “Hell yeah.”

_Yeah,_ Joseph thought, _today has been a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
